


Alone Together

by Starfire072302



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Angstyyyy, Anthony Lockwood - Freeform, F/M, Holly Munro bashing, Lockwood & Co - Freeform, Lucy Carlyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire072302/pseuds/Starfire072302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a case, Lockwood and Lucy contain the source, but leaving is tricky, as the door seems to be stuck. Lockwood calls George to come get them. But Lucy and Lockwood have an argument about the new assistant, Holly Monroe, who George sends to get them. Jealousy arose, and this ends with Lucy in tears! Will Lockwood comfort her, or will Holly lure him to her? ((Locklyle fluff))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

I stood in the dark, my back to Lockwood's, my rapier drawn. Greenish, grainy ghost fog flowered outside the iron chains that circled our feet. My free hand was placed on a canister of iron filings. We were in an old style victorian bedroom. The owner claimed she had been seeing a Spector in her bedroom, which was where we were now.

"Temperature's dropping." Lockwood stated suddenly, and I could see the glow of his electric thermometer out of the corner of my eye, which read 45 degrees.I nodded. I had been seeing my breath for the last couple of minutes. I zipped my parka, and tightened my grip on my rapier.

Suddenly, someone- or something began to appear. I locked my dry lips, and gently tapped Lockwood, who looked over his shoulder.

The thing that was appearing was a was very pale, with long mousy brown hair, that was once neat, but now was disheveled. It hung down to the middle of her back. Her dress was plain and white, ragged at the hem, with long sleeves that were puffed around the wrists. She was barefoot, and around her waist was a thin black ribbon. She hair hung in her face, casting a shadow. On her thin, pale lips was a small smile. A creeping feeling ran down my spine.

"Heavy miasma," Lockwood said, "Keep your guard up. Don't get ghost locked."

"I know. I'm being careful. We're behind the iron chains."

The Visiter began to drift forward.

"It seems to be a Spector." Lockwood said.

I braced myself, and pulled a salt bomb from my belt. I threw the canister, and it exploded, sending the salt in all directions. The ghost let out a shrill cry, and ectoplasm splattered against the iron barrier. It was gone. For now. I put my rapier back in my belt.

I nudged the bag containing the skull jar with my foot.

"Have you located the source yet?"

"Yes, yes. It's somewhere behind that window. I don't know. It could be anywhere."

I looked around the room. There were two windows, and both were clear.

"Behind the window?"

"Yes." The skull replied.

"But that window is clear... they both are..."

"Are they?"

I squinted, and walked over to the far window. It had a thick layer of dust covering the windowpane, and the glass was foggy. I pulled on the lever, and pulled the window open. The cool night air met my face, and I glared pointedly at the backpack. I could see the plasmic face inside the jar roll it's eyes.

"The other one. Obviously."

I sucked in an irritated breath, slammed the open window, and stepped over to the other window.

"Careful, that woman is reappearing."

I glanced over my shoulder, and there was nothing. "Stop pulling my leg!"

"I'm not! You just wait, and then you will be ghost touched. Will you believe me then?"

I ignored it's remark, and examined the window. The window was the same, virtually, but something was... off. The glass was darker than that of the other window. I pulled at the lever to unlock it, but it wouldn't budge. I began to hear psychic static. I got into a stance, and pulled again.  
The window opened with a great crack, and I swung back with the windowpane, my back making contact with the wall.  
I righted myself, and looked into the window- or the space where the window was supposed to open to. Behind the window was a wooden compartment. I could tell why nobody had found it, for on the outside of the house, you could not see it at all. I could see a small slit in the wood that let light in, so that it looked like a normal window during the day. Inside the cabinet was a black velvet bag.

I picked up the bag, and dumped it contests into my gloved palm. The item inside was bracelet. It was a gold chain, beaded with diamonds, and hanging from the front was a jade pendant about the size of an almond. I could feel the chill radiating from it.

Lockwood walked up behind me, and I turned to show him the bag.

I could see the woman again, behind him. Her arms were outstretched, and she was moving. Fast.

"Lockwood! Behind you!"

Lockwood whirled around, and ripped his rapier clean of his belt. He sliced through the Visitor, and it retreated with a spurt of ectoplasm. It drifted to the back wall, and rushed forward again. I decided it was time to hurry up.

I pulled a silverglass case from my belt, and dropped the bracelet and the velvet bag inside.

The ghost faded, and then disappeared.

"Good job, Luce." Lockwood panted. He stepped forward, and peered into the case.

"So, that was the source?"

I nodded. "I wonder what it had to do with her in life. A wedding present? A gift from a lover?"

Lockwood shrugged, and gave me his megawatt smile.

"Well, at least the haunting is over." I said, placing the silverglass case in the pocket of my coat.

I walked to the door, and pulled it open- or, I tried to. It was stuck. Or locked. No, the owner of the house wouldn't lock us in. It had to be stuck. I banged against it with my shoulder. It didn't budge.

I tried turning the nob again. It wouldn't budge either.

"Er, Lockwood? I... I think it's stuck."

Lockwood stepped past me, and attempted to open the door. He pried, and pulled, and took a running start, but the door wouldn't budge. I looked at the window. There was no way I was jumping from a second story window. Not again. Not after the Annie Ward case.

"I'll call the owner."

"From the house?"

"They left. Remember? To a hotel."

"Oh." I said, looking at my boots. "Right."

Lockwood dialed the number on the landline that sat conviently in the corner of the room.

"No answer."

I sat on the bed that resided in the far side of the room, and looked at my lap. Lockwood tried dialing George next. He answered. According to Lockwood, George would be here in 15 minutes. When I asked why so long, he told me George has said that since we weren't in any danger, he had no need to rush. Typical for him.

The skull piped up when he heard this news.

"Oh, Lucy! Here's your chance to woo him. Steal him from that awful Holly. Don't let her take him, that wench! Don't even give her a chance."

I kicked the bag containing the jar, and hissed under my breath. "She's 18. She couldn't care less about Lockwood."

"That's what she said, wasn't it? She may have lied."

I stopped myself from contemplating that too much, and stiffened.

Lockwood looked at me curiously, eyes glittering. "What about me?"

"Nothing."

Lockwood gave me a knowing look. "Lucy, I know when you're lying."

"I'm not!"

Lockwood gave me his charming grin. "I know you are."

I looked at the hem of my skirt, and began to fiddle with it. I smoothed it, wrinkled it, and twirled it around my finger. It was the first time in a while that Holly hadn't intruded in a case, and that Lockwood and I could be alone. She had almost succeeded in coming, but Lockwood said to stay and take care of 35 Portland Row while we were gone. She agreed politely, but gave me a look when I walked out the door. It wasn't harsh, but It still told me she wanted me to back off.

I looked down further, and my bangs fell in front of my face.

"I'm not." I said quietly.

Lockwood was staring at the corner of the room when I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He seemed detached again. I sighed, and laced my fingers together. That pleasant and painful twist was back in my chest. I thought about Holly. With her prim and proper perfectness, her crisp blouse, and strait skirts. Her perfect, unblemished skin. Her perfect face, and manicured nails. Tiny feet, amazing curves. She was perfect in utterly every way.

I bit my lip. Lockwood was all over her. They were always tittering back and forth, laughing and smiling. He... he probably loved her. As I admitted that to myself, it was like a stab to the heart. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Why did I care? Why did I even care? I shouldn't.

I looked at my hands, and examined my nails. They weren't manicured at all. They were chipped in places, and salt had wedged under them. My hands were worn, and calloused from constant rapier use. Not perfect and smooth like Holly's. I felt my hair. It was softish, but more course, as it had been rumpled from the case we were currently on. Hers was always perfect. I stood up, and walked to the window that opened. I opened it, and peered out. Shades and Lurkers drifted across the street, avoiding the light of the Ghost Lamps on the street, and the rushing water under some people's porches. I sighed again.

I felt... self conscious for the first time in a while.

The phone rang.

I walked to the phone before Lockwood could, and answered. It was George.

"Hello? Lockwood?"

"It's Lucy." I replied.

"Oh. Alright, Luce, can you tell Lockwood that Holly will be coming to get you? I'm a tad bit held up at the archives."

"Oh." I replied, my tone falling. "Ok. I'll tell him."

"Thank's Lucy. Got to go now! I'm on to something."

He hung up.

Holly. Perfect Holly was coming to get us.

"Who was that?"

"George. He's a bit hung up... he's sent Holly to get us." I said quietly. I walked back to the window, dreading to see the car that carried Holly to our destination.

I could almost see Lockwood smile. "She is?"

I nodded, and squeezed my eyes shut again. I don't know why, but I didn't want her here. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. No. I couldn't cry. I couldn't. I'm an agent. I need to be strong.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The skull snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the jar. The luminescent face was there, and staring at me. Not maliciously, like usually. I brushed it off as mock worry.

"No." I said. Lockwood looked up at me.

"Lucy, I've never seen you like this. Is it Holly?"

I shushed the ghost, and he obeyed, surprisingly, leaving me to my thoughts.

"What do you mean by 'no'?" Lockwood inquired.

I brushed it off. "Nothing. I was talking to the skull."

"Luce, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Stop it, Lucy," I told myself, "You're being overdramatic."

But... my chest hurt. Not physically, though. It was something else. I needed to tell him how I felt about Holly. It was something I burned to talk about.

I turned to Lockwood, and I began.

"Lockwood, can we talk?"

He looked surprised. "Sure. About what?"

"Holly."

"What about her?"

"I... she... she..." And it all came pouring out.

"Lockwood, why did you hire her?! I wasn't even there! You didn't even consider me or my feelings, you didn't ask for my opinion on hiring her, and then you went and hired her without my consent! Why do you treat her as an agent?! That isn't what she was hired for! I never get any time to spend with you now that she has invaded! I have been so lonely for the longest time since she came! My only company is the skull jar and occasionally George."  
I poked an accusing finger in his direction. "All you do is spend time rapier training, working, or spending time with her. Her." The lump was reappearing. I continued, swallowing it. "We never just go out on cases like old times. Never the three of us. She is an assistant. A secretary. She isn't an agent! And that's what you treat her like! I'm tired of her! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of you."

The minute I said that, I knew I shouldn't have. Lockwood looked hurt.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Lucy. If you aren't fond of Holly, then that's you're problem. If you're tired of me..."

His voice was shaking. "Then why don't you just quit the agency?"

"No!" I shouted, surprising myself, and Lockwood. "I like it at the agency! There's no way I'm quitting! I'm not tired of you, I'm just tired of her barging in on everything. She tried to get rid of the Thinking Cloth, Lockwood. George had to stop her."

"Well, she's useful! She knows how to do things! She knows how to keep us working properly! She's kind."

"No! She is incredibly bossy!"

"No, she is not!" Lockwood countered.

The lump was forming again at an uncontrollable rate. I tried to swallow it again, but I just shook my head.

"You don't value my opinion at all, do you?" I said, unable to swallow the lump. I was blinking back angry tears now. I sunk down below the window, Hugging my knees to my chest. My body was shaking. "I'm sorry to say, but I don't really like her. She... she replaced me. And you don't even care." I stood up, and leaned on the windowsill, my cheek resting in my palm. Tears streaked silently down my cheeks.

"You're jealous," The skull began, "It's clear as day. You don't like her getting so close to someone that you hold close. I know. I may be dead, but I've loved before. You're in love, Lucy."

No. No I wasn't. I knew I wasn't. I bit my lip as a soft sob shook my shoulders. A tear dripped from my chin and onto the windowsill. I buried my face in my hands, and began to sob. Not softly, but not loud enough to audible from across the room. I felt aggravated, and my heart hurt like it never had before. It was one of those times I was so fragile that I felt I would break if I was so much as tapped.

"Lucy, I-" But Lockwood was cut off.

The door swung open with a 'CRACK!'

Holly stood on the I wiped my eyes, and composed myself, and turned towards the door. Holly Monroe stood in the frame, crowbar in hand. She had on her complimentary smile. And I resented it. She walked forward, and greeted Lockwood with a huge smile. He smiled back. Another stab to the heart. I squeezed my eyes again. No more crying. She smiled at me too, but something was... off.

I stepped forward, my bangs hanging in front of my face.

In the cab, Lockwood and Holly tittered away as normal, and when we got home, I announced with little enthusiasm that I was going to take a bath. I strode into my bedroom, and grabbed my nighty. I walked back down to the stairs to the bathroom, shutting the door after me. I disrobed, and ran the water. I stepped in, and pulled my knees to my chest when I sat down.

I let myself cry. My sobs were masked by the running water, but tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt fragile, and my chest felt tight, and painful. I buried my face in my bare knees, letting sobs rack my body.

My heart hurt so much. I was letting out all the pent up tears and sorrow, all the pain. I wanted to be held. Someone to tell me it was ok. I knew that wasn't going to happen. I thought of Lockwood doing this, and my sobs increased in volume. Then, realization hit me.

I was in love.

And he had been taken from me. Fallen for another. That thought alone, and I curled up tighter, my teeth clenched as I cried. I turned the water off, as it was nearing the fullness point. I lay back in the tub, sniffles still shaking my body.

I got out when the water had become cold, and dried off. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, and my hair was in the process of drying. I slipped on my nighty, drained the tub, and walked to my room. I shut the door, and just after that, there was a knock at my door.

"I want to be alone." I said quietly. I sat down on my bed, facing away from the door. The person didn't listen. I looked over my shoulder when the door opened.

It was Lockwood. He shut the door after him, and walked over to me, pulling me from the bed, and to his chest.

He held me for a few seconds before whispering something; "I'm sorry. Lucy, I do value your opinion. I value it very much. You're my best agent."

I let out a choked sob, and Lockwood buried his nose in my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Luce."

I closed my eyes. "I forgive you."

Lockwood tilted my head up, and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry I haven't been paying much attention to you lately."

"I forgive you, Lockwood. Don't worry about that."

"I love you."

I began to cry again. Lockwood let me cry, and he held me while I did. When I finished crying, I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too."

Lockwood gave me a charming grin, and tilted my head up. He brought his lips to mine. I was a bit surprised at first, but I began to kiss back. His lips were soft, but firm, and I melted into the kiss. One of his hands came up to cup my cheek, and the other one hooked itself around my waist. I sighed into the kiss, and draped my arms around his neck, one hand lacing loosely through his hair.

We separated for air, and rested our foreheads together.

"I... I thought you loved Holly..."

Lockwood chuckled lightly, and kissed my forehead. He nuzzled my hair with his nose, and kissed me again, quickly, but softly.

"Of course not, Luce. Holly is... interesting, but she's a bit high maintenance. I've loved you since the staircase incident in Combe Cray Hall."

I let out a sigh, feeling as if a weight has lifted off my shoulders. "I'm glad."

Lockwood gave me one of his signature grins, and ran his thumb across my cheek. He kissed me again. I kissed back, but we were interupted when the door creaked open.

"Lockwood? Are you in he-"

The two of us separated, and gazed at the person at the door.

It was Holly. She has a feather duster in her hand, and her brows were furrowed, lips clamped together in a firm line.

"L-lockwood?"

"Yes?" he answered nonchalantly.

"I-I thought you... I..."

"You what, Holly?" I interjected, glaring pointedly at her.

Holly turned, and swung the door shut, and we could hear her tromping down the stairs.

Lockwood turned to me and laughed, burying his nose in my hair.

"I love you, Lucy."

I smiled, a rush of warmth filling my chest. "I love you too."

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

Lockwood blushed, which was unusual for him. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well, would you like to... maybe be my... girlfriend?"

I grinned. "Yes."

Lockwood gave me his signature grin again, and kissed me deeply. We separated again, and lay down on the bed. We spent the next couple of hours chatting, laughing, and kissing before falling asleep under the covers, snuggled in one another's arms. I heard one last thing before falling asleep. The skull jar.

"It's about time."

I fell asleep smiling, my head resting on Lockwood's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD THAT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! THE END GOT DELETED FOUR TIMES! So yeah, I'm not dead, and this story was written from pretty much fan frazzled nerves. THE HOLLOW BOY HAS SO MUCH FLUFF! So yeah, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, I'd love to hear your feedback!
> 
> See ya in my next story!
> 
> ~Starry


End file.
